


Mutual Grooming

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_g1_season3, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic for the TF Season 3 Comm's <a href="http://tf-g1-season3.livejournal.com/45210.html?nc=129">Easter Party</a>. Prompt was: "Cyclonus/Ultra Magnus, something happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Grooming

"Lie down on your front," Cyclonus commanded, and Magnus almost obeyed without thinking, but caught himself.

"Why?" Magnus said, suspiciously; although he trusted this Decepticon more than he should, was it enough to turn his back to him?

"You need grooming." Cyclonus indicated the berth. "You're worth more than a shot in the back, and you are certainly worth more than all that rust and grime caked in your armor. Lie down."

"On one condition," Magnus said.

"What?" Cyclonus said, irritably.

"That you allow me to return the favor." Magnus paused, not wanting to be as direct as Cyclonus had about the state of his counterpart's maintenance. "As a matter of honor."

"Acceptable," Cyclonus said, and opened up an extensive box of brushes and cleaning supplies, which Magnus thought weren't actually weapons.

"It's a deal," Magnus said easily, and lay down, trying to make himself comfortable on the hard Decepticon berth.

Cyclonus worked quietly, roughly, and efficiently, and for someone with no experience with his frame type, he did a really remarkable job of working his nails and his scrapers in all of Magnus' armor-gaps. Magnus found himself relaxing under the touches, and didn't flinch even when Cyclonus climbed onto his aft to get a better angle.

"You're good," Magnus said, sighing and giving himself over to the touches. He'd had many Autobots help him with grooming, but none with the quiet, casual authority Cyclonus had.

"Lots of dirty Sweeps," Cyclonus said, briefly. "I am sure you know the problem."

Magnus smiled, not that Cyclonus could see it. "I suppose I do. Rodimus was the worst--mostly when he was Hot Rod."

Cyclonus paused, just for a second. "My Lord Galvatron can be difficult as well. But it is our duty, and our pleasure."

Magnus was sure that his concept of 'duty' and 'pleasure' was quite different from the Decepticon's but--perhaps not quite so different, after all, he thought, as his aft heated under Cyclonus' touch, and at the thought of some of the things he had done for Roddy.

Cyclonus had moved down to crouch between his legs, and his touch on Magnus' aft was as matter-of-fact as it had been the entire time, cleaning out delicate seams as though it was as non-sexual as cleaning the floor, and that should not have been as pleasing to Magnus as it was. He was so used to Autobots getting either evasive or seductive when they reached these areas. He had a brief fantasy of Cyclonus cleaning out his interfacing hardware as indifferently as everything else--but Cyclonus, perhaps mercifully, moved over his panels just like any other. Did Cyclonus even know what was in there? Magnus had little experience with the interface habits of Decepticons.

But no, not completely indifferent. Cyclonus touched the newly cleaned panel almost--soothingly?--"Your Lord will return soon," he said, and Magnus was struck speechless, unsure even where to start with his objections to that statement. Cyclonus continued, as he started working on Magnus' legs. "And you will look your best for him."

"--Yes. Thank you." Magnus said. Cyclonus did not respond, he simply dug in to dislodge a particularly deep patch of dirt. Magnus gave a small moan in satisfaction as it was removed--he had even realized it had been bothering him until Cyclonus removed it.

Cyclonus kept on working and Magnus settled down his systems. Cyclonus was correct, Rodimus would be there soon--as would Galvatron, and at least one of them would get their needs met.


End file.
